


Fantasia

by brizo



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Various stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories, drabbles, ect of whatever comes to mind. Includes M/M, maybe M/F, various pairings, and various partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> 01: To Katana, Nunchaku was just too perfect.

Nunchaku was too perfect—at least that’s what Katana’s mind immediately went to when he thought of the young curly haired blond with a personality to damn good, too damn pure to be in a department as sinful as the Turks. 

He was joyful, optimistic, cheerful, and too damn friendly to have honestly made it into the Turks. But he had, and what skills he had with his chosen weapon were amazing borderline perfect and it always left Katana reeling. How can someone just be as perfect as the younger?

And no he didn’t have feelings for the other, at all nope. He just casually shadowed the other, who would notice his presence way too many times to not be suspicious. The other would just tilt his head, put a finger to his lip in a contemplative manner, and smile benignly and continue his walk to where ever he had to go.

One time he was caught by Two Gun who had just snickered at him in amusement when he tried to hurriedly tell the other that he was just interested in seeing if the other wasn’t as perfect as he made himself out to be. Two Gun just gave him a look that spoke a million words and all of them being he didn’t believe him.

Exasperated Katana had fled to Two Gun’s outrageous laughter, his face a bright red.

Okay he had to admit the other was stunning looking with his curly blond hair bright baby blue eyes and bright smile. If anything Katana could appreciate his beauty. Nunchaku was a god send to the Turks, he brought life into the office that would otherwise be full of sullen world weary members.

He didn’t entertain the idea of being with the other though. His hands were too bloody, too soiled for the other. The more rational part of his brain argued that the others hands were just as bloody, after all Nunchaku was a Turk as well.

But the difference, he thought to himself one day sitting at his desk watching the others around the office—Rod and Shotgun were arguing again—was that he wasn’t someone who had dreamed and looked up to the Turks before he was recruited. He was saved from death row by Veld after the other caught word of his sword skills and what he had done to those whom had kidnapped his best friend; they offered him a place in their ranks and his freedom. 

He had taken the offer and had been here ever since. And he was glad, if not he wouldn’t have met his coworkers, more like brothers and sisters to him if he had been honest with himself. He also would never have met Nunchaku, who with just a look managed to uplift his spirits.

Again, the younger male was just too damn perfect.

“Hey, Katana~” A young sounding voice spoke in front of his desk, Katana looked up from his paperwork and squinted through his glasses and looked into the face of the object of his thoughts.

“Nunchaku.” He greeted his a nod. “Is there anything you need?”

Nunchaku shuffled his feet, hands running through his hair as his face took on a red tint. “I was wondering… if maybe you wanted to go get lunch with me today, maybe.” He spoke fast his hand pulling out his hair to meet with his other, both twisting in a nervous sort of gesture. Katana’s lips twitched in a parody of a smile, his scar twisting a bit.

“I got break in an hour, I’d be honored.” Nunchaku’s face brightened as he titled back on the heels of his feet his weapon around his neck where it always seemed to rest when not in use jolting back and forth.

“Really thank you Katana!” And then he scurried away.

Katana smirked, at least he would have a better chance at finding what doesn’t make Nunchaku perfect.

And he didn’t mind the… date at all. And if Two Gun decided to laugh at him later for it and ended up with his suit all cut up for it in the end well, they couldn’t blame it on him, he was on a date at the time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This will update when I have inspiration. Feel free to request drabbles though.


End file.
